Rainy Night Fun
by bloodprincesss
Summary: Grell is sent on a mission by his "master" Will, and ends up having a lot of fun.


**AN: Well this is my first smut and it is a yoai... and if you do not like yoai I do not know why you searched for this pair. Well please read and review.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>My body quivered as I reentered the shinigami world. The pain and coldness of last night was running through my body. My clothes still wet from the heavy rain that poured down on the streets of London. Will sent me and my god damn scissors on another mission to claim a soul that was taken by lightning.<p>

I wanted to visit my dear Sebastian and see if he would treat me to warm clothes and a soft, loving, and warm bed. When I was there on the doorstep and was sensed by that damn dog that is taking my dear Sebastian I was sent away in a bolt of fire. Drying my clothes for a quick second until the rain started to pour on my again.

I soon found my way back to the streats of London. I moped around the streets wanting to find a warm place to stay. I made my way under the cover of stairs, but I soon left for the rats were eating at my wonderful clothing.

I cursed at Will for sending me out on this mission. Why could it not of waited till the morning? Where at least I could see something. The poorly lit streets of London only added to my hatred of Will.

With a sudden loud bang of my forehead to a large brick wall I started to call Will all the fowl names that I knew. With another loud crack the door to the building opened. A greying old woman stood there with a strange grin on her face.

"Oh it is to cold of a night to have a pretty woman like yourself out here," the woman cooed. I knew that voice it was all to familiar. I soon took into notice that is the Undertaker. That was the last place I heard my dear horrid Madam Red's last news of gossip before she went soft on me.

I walked over to the Undertaker and gave him a friendly well as friendly smile you can give with my shark like teeth. He still welcomed me in with open arms. His hand wrapping around my back as he shut the door on the frigid night.

When I entered I could smell death in the air. It made perfect sense for his line of work. I hated to do it, but I kicked off my boots and turned them upside down and let the water pour out of them like the rain outside.

"Thank you so much sir for a nice place to stay," I called to him. I do not believe that he had the pleasure of meeting me in my more lady like clothing. I saw in the corner of my eye him nodding to accept the thank you.

"It is no problem my lovely lady. Like I said this is to cold of a night for you to be out there. Did your master send you out?" The Undertaker asked as he handed me a graduated cylinder of tea. I accept and let the warmth of the glass bring my frozen hands back to life.

"Yes you could say that sir. My master-" I said choking on the words, " wanted me to grab a portrait of someone he needed." I wanted to drink the tea to let the warmth make me even warmer on the inside, but the stench pulled me away.

"Oh and where is that portrait now," the Undetaker continued to question. He had the evil grin still on his face. He moved even closer to me.

"I lost it in the rain Mr. Undertaker," I replied as soon as he asked. I inched closer away from him. I soon found myself burried into a coffin. I knew there was no way out if the Undertaker wanted to do anything to me.

"Isn't that a shame." He laughed, I felt a shiver of horror run down my back as the cackle echoed through the room and bouncing off the coffins. "Now tell me Grell why are you really out here." The Undertaker moved even closer to me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked in an almost stuttering kind of way. I wished that I was not stuck in this coffin. The Undertaker knew how to move people in these things he built them after all.

"Will had this all planned out. He knew that you would not complete the simple task he asked you so he contacted me. It is too cold of a night for me to leave either," the Undertaker explained. His grin grew even larger as he walked towards me. "Not to get you out of those wet clothes."

I was not as shocked, but I started to call Will everything fowl I could. Of course the Undertaker would be a shinigami, and of course I would stumble upon him. With the shock I did manage to conjure up, I dropped my tea to the floor.

The Undertaker did not care to notice it at all. He simplied went forward until his hands were on my vest. With a loud rip, the vest was off and on the floor. That let out a squeal of utter horror. I wanted to kill the man who stood before me for doing that to my vest.

I could not for his lips had already found mine. I melted into them. They were warm and soft defrosted the blue ones on mine. As his tongue graced my bottom lip I opened my mouth just enough for my tongue to leave the chamber and touch his that were waiting for entrance.

The Undertaker took the opening to break the gate to my chamber. I could feel his tongue wanting to break through the barrier of my teeth. I let him through so he could explore. I soon tasted a warm flow of iron in my mouth. The taste was of warm crimson blood from his tongue.

The Undertaker pulled away from Grell and gave him that all to familiar grin. "I am sorry it seems I have cut myself." The Undertaker soon pulled a small blade that looked like a scapel. His hand was almost coated in blood.

This did shock me so bad that I was pulled out of the lust I was in. The Undertaker did not take notice that it was bad. Instead he wrapped the bloody hand around the back of my neck. I felt the cool stickiness of it on my neck letting out a soft moan.

I soon felt the hot moisture of his tongue finding my soft spot on my neck. The whole time moans were escaping my mouth, and my pants growing tighter. The Undertaker was happy with the response I was giving him, and as my reward his free hand slowly tip toed down to the growing area.

When his fingers graced that area I moaned even louder. "I see you are sensitive down there," he giggled, "maybe if we loosened these jeans it would be better." His long fingers found the button and easily popped it off.

I could easily tell these were hands of a person trained to work with his hand. It only added to the lust that were in my eyes, and the playfulness that were in his.

His bloody hand left the back of my neck drying along with the moisture he left with his tongue. They moved to my shirt and he took his time undoing the buttons with his mouth. His crimson hand leaving marks on my white shirt.

I wanted to stop him for ruining two pieces of my clothing, but the pleasure filled my more than my desire of my clothes. The Undertaker took notice, but he only gave me a grin.

Once the shirt was completely undone he moved the cloth away from my chest. His crimson hand incircling my chest leaving little symbols. His tongue found my way to my nipples and licked them. I wanted it to stop there, but I kept moaning in response to the pleasure I was being given.

The Undertaker's other hand had my pants down around my ankles. For once I was happy that I forfeited wearing underwear this day. His fingertips ran down the shaft and to the base. I let out a loud moan and gripped the edges of the coffin. I left little indented marks where my nails were digging in.

The Undertaker looked down at my throbbing member and quickly looked back up. "Well at least I know one thing about you young lady is that you are not natrually a red head." The Undertaker let out another one of his spine tingling cackles.

The Undertaker also noticed how much I hated the sound of that noise. He went to fix the problem and make his mouth quiet by using his tongue to race his fingertips that were already moving quite quickly on my throbbing member.

The moans that were coming out of my mouth only grew louder and louder. His crimson hand quickly shushed me. He placed it over my lips. The smell of blood made my legs almost go weak, but I managed to stand. I did not want this feeling of lust to leave me.

I could feel that the end was almost near. I wanted to warn the Undertaker, but his hand kept pushing closer into my mouth. I finally quit trying to warn him the Undertaker would notice.

Then it happened. The end to my lust, and the beginning of his to begin. The Undertaker pulled back his other hand now coated in a sticky white solution. His face was looking up at me the smirk still on his face.

My hands finally wanted to move, and with a gently nudge the Undertaker was on the ground. With a large area bulging through his loose clothing. I returned his grinned and moved next to him.

I removed the loose clothing with the same force he did to my vest only to get him a taste of his own medicine. When his clothes were gone I looked down at the lean pale man before me. I did not hesitate to remove the last bit of clothing that remained on me.

I sat down in front of the Undertaker's own throbbing member and rubbed it against my back. The Undertaker let out louder moans than I did. I gave him another one of his own smirks and grabbed a small piece of his shredded clothing and tied it around his mouth.

I turned around and got on my hands and knees and started to lick the tip of the mini Undertaker. I felt the hand that was used to please me rubbing against my hole. I moan escaped my lips, but were quickly suffocated by his member in my mouth.

I was not going to let the Undertaker have any more fun with my chainsaw, or the place where Will sheath his own little spear. I rose and turned to face him.

"It is time for me to have my fun," I laughed.

I slid down slowly where the tip of his member was. I could feel it against my whole and I quickly plummeted down on it. I let out a loud scream of ectasy and pain. I put my hands on his shoulder, and started to move up and down the mini Undertaker.

The Undertaker continued to moan through the gag as I moved on him. His hand started to play with my chainsaw adding to the ectasy.

I could feel that the Undertaker was on the verge I started to go faster and harder until I felt it. I felt the white stickness of one of the elite shinigami in me.

I removed myself from him. I removed his gag, and laid down beside him. The Undertaker and I both gasping for air. We could not find any in the death filled room. So we left through the back door. We raised our heads letting the cold raindrops land on our bodies.

I went in to kiss him one last time, but he beat me to it. I closed my eyes and let the raindrops feel the passion of our kiss before it went black.

When I awoke my clothes were sitting in a pile next to me. None were destroy like the Undertaker did. And next to it was the shredded remains of the Undertaker clothings. The only questioned that remained was where was the Undertaker.

My question were soon answered by the cool hands finding a place on my shoulder. "You better return little shinigami, before your master has a fit," he whispered.

I got dressed and left after the denied access of a last kiss, and the words that the Undertaker gave me.

I let out a sneeze, and made a portal to leave.


End file.
